Old Rebellion
by TatraMegami
Summary: The unedited, original version of Rebellion: After Dumbledore leaves Hogwarts, Harry and Ron decide to rebel against Umbridge and, at the same time, annoy Snape!


Standard Disclaimer.

A/N: If you are reading this story for the first time, I have to warn you: this fic does not have good quality writing. I actually wrote this fic six years ago, posting the first version March 1st, 2004. The beginning of Rebellion cearly needs rewriting, but I am attached to that posted document, so I am posting all of the edited chapters there. I always hate it when old fics disappear from the internet, no matter how much the author thinks it sucks, therefore I will be posting the old chapters of Rebellion here as I upload the rewritten ones.

I did go through with a spell checker, added three lines to one sentence, and delete one awkward scene break, but for the most part this is the unedited writings of a inexperienced author. This is not a perfect story, but it is an entertaining story. This is also not a story that will be updated on a steady basis, as I am only updating this as I post the rewritten chapters. If you get impatient, though, you can always go to the story titled 'Rebellion' and read the rest of the story.

* * *

Rebellion

* * *

*"Now that you mention it," said Hermione happily, "d'you know... I think I'm feeling a bit... rebellious."*

"How about we be really rebellious?" Harry said suddenly.

"What d'you mean?" Ron asked.

"I'll be back!" Harry said as he ran up the dormitory stairs.

Harry ran over to his trunk, opened it and took out a piece of paper, then went back down to the common room.

"Here," Harry said as he handed Ron the paper.

Ron started reading the paper.

"I made the ones for Snape when I was stuck at the Dursleys for the summer, and I made the ones for Umbridge after the first class," Harry said.

"Made what up?" Hermione asked before taking the paper.

"Hey! I wasn't done reading that!" Ron protested when she stole it.

"Are you actually planning on doing these?" Hermione asked as she handed the paper back to Ron after scanning it.

"Why not? Umbridge is probably going to expel me first chance she gets, maybe even for something I didn't do. Anyway, most of these can be done anonymously, at least the ones for Umbridge," Harry said.

"I think these are bloody wicked," Ron said.

"You don't have to be a part of this, Hermione, though it'd be nice if you joined in for some of them, you don't have to though," Harry said.

"Yeah, Harry and I will do them," Ron chimed in.

"Oh, alright, but if you get expelled I won't talk to either of you ever again," Hermione relented.

"Okay... First we'll do this one," Harry said, pointing at the second one on the Snape list.

"Sign the assignment in different names," Ron read.

"Yes, I have a whole list of names upstairs that I'll bring down later," Harry said.

"All right, then which one?" Ron asked.

"I'll talk to Dobby about one of them tomorrow, and this is what we'll do every time we see him," Harry said as he pointed to one of the ones on the list.

"And what will we do for Umbridge?" Ron asked after reading the deed that Harry pointed out.

"First we'll write an essay for her class," Harry replied.

"But we already did it," Ron said, confused.

"It won't be the same as the one we did; it'll be real different..." Harry said.

The boys continued making plans and getting everything in order.

* * *

The next evening Harry went to go to Snape's office for his Occlumency lessons. Cho intercepted him halfway across the entrance hall.

"Yes?" Harry asked, thinking of the plans he was going to start during the lessons.

"I just wanted to tell you something..." Harry heard her say before he zoned off, thinking of Snape's reaction.

Harry 'mmhmed' and nodded whenever she paused until she left. Then Harry snapped out of his trance and finished going to Snape's office.

Harry let himself in the dungeon door when he reached it.

*"You're late, Potter," said Snape coldly, as Harry closed the door behind him.

Snape was standing with his back to Harry, removing, as usual, certain of his thoughts and placing them carefully in Dumbledore's Pensieve. He dropped the last silvery strand into the stone basin and turned to face Harry.*

Harry stuck his hand out to shake. Snape looked at the hand and then went on to ask if Harry had been practicing.

"Yes, I have," Harry said easily, since he was talking about shaking hands.

*"Well, we'll soon find out, won't we?" Said Snape smoothly. "Wand out Potter."*

Harry lowered his hand, got out his wand and then moved into his normal position.

*"On the count of three, then," said Snape lazily. "One - two -"

Snape's office door banged open and Draco Malfoy sped in.*

Malfoy told Snape that they had found Montague, after Snape told Malfoy that Harry was taking Remedial Potions. Snape told Harry that they would resume the lesson the next day before stalking out of the office, followed by Malfoy.

Harry left the office, after charming Snape's chair to turn hot pink five minutes after someone sat in the visitor's chair.

Harry returned to the Gryffindor common room and wrote down what happened in a muggle notebook, after telling Ron what happened.

* * *

*=* Chapter 1 - Rebellious *=*


End file.
